


Forgive and Live

by Kasidlik



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasidlik/pseuds/Kasidlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Charles thought, that with Erik by his side he could do anything. But what if Erik isn´t the help he promised to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There it was again, ever since the twins were born three months ago it seemed as if the crying never stopped. When he managed to calm down Pietro, Wanda would start whining proceeding to wake up Pietro again. Thex never slept for more than three hours which, if anyone cared to ask Charles was barely enough to settle down for few minutes let alone to properly rest. 

He was going crazy from the lack of sleep and it was weeks since he saw any of his friends, last time he went partying with them was two weeks before he discovered he and Erik were going to be parents…exactly a year ago. He could still remember how scared he was, knowing that eighteen was way too young to become a parent but Erik, the strong, responsible and grown up Erik, managed to persuade him, that they could do it, that Erik will help with everything, that Charles want alone in this mess. Well, where was Erik now? It was already eight in the evening and he still wasn’t home. As usually, he called about two hours ago to let Charles know, that he will once again stay late in the office. For last two weeks he came home in ungodly hour in around two in the morning when twins demanded their bottle. He kissed Charles and the children, showered and was softly snoring one second latter after his head touched the pillow leaving Charles to take care of his wrinkled suit and everything else. Expecting that in the morning he will wake up to the perfect loving family. Lately it seemed that all Charles was good for was to cook and clean the penthouse. Charles couldn’t even remember when was the last time they did anything more than exchanging quick handjobs in the shower. 

This wasn’t how Charles imagined that his life would be when he let Erik to talk him into this adventure. He was miserable, he missed his friends, he missed his old life, when his worst problem was his cold mother, when he and Erik met in that bar, when they started dating, when everything was carefree and easy. He loved the twins, loved them ever since he felt their first kick against Eriks palm, but this was too much. 

He wanted to take care of them, to be the parent they needed but he was still a child himself. How was he supposed to give good examples and be the one to have responsibility? He needed to get out, or God forbid what he would do. Few days alone, that was what he needed, than he would come home and survive another few months.

“Charles, what´s wrong?” Raven asked in a slightly concerned voice when she picked up. Well, Charles couldn’t really blame her, since he was only calling her when he fought with Erik or was loosing it.

“Hey, I need to take care of something. Could you come over to watch the twins for a while? I won´t be long, I promise.” He said as cheerfully as he could.

“Yeah, okay. I will be at yours in twenty minutes.” She said, sounding a little more calmer. So he had exactly fifteen minutes to pack the necessary. He couldn’t take much or Raven would suspect something. He would have to buy clothes on the road. He went straight to Erik´s study where they kept the home tresor. In times like this he was really grateful for Erik´s paranoia and distrust in banks which meant that the tresor was loaded with money. He took ten thousand and locked the thing once again. It should be way enough for few days trip. Then he took the paper and wanted to write an explanation why he needed to this. He wanted to tell Erik, that he still loved him very much but he just couldn’t write the words. In the end he settled for a simple.

I am sorry. I will be back.

He left the paper on his pillow, gave a kiss to the twins and left quickly. 

When he was out of the building, he started to run and didn’t stop until his lungs were wt the point of almost giving up. He caught a taxi then and when the driver asked where he was going, finally there was a plan in his head.

“To the airport, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

What was supposed to be only few days actually lasted way longer and Charles now stood at the JFK arrivals terminal, exactly six months after he left in rush the most important thing in his life. He wanted to come back sooner, he really did but every time he was at the point of packing the little he left with he got cold feet, he missed Erik and the twins every second when he didn’t see them but at the same time he wasn’t ready to go back to his life. Oh god he was surely the worst parent in the world! Who would leave their children for that long? And their husband? Oh shit! What will Erik say? Charles was to preoccupied to get the flight ticket as soon as possible so he couldn’t change his mind again that he forgot to take Eriks possible reaction in count. 

Will he be angry? Most definitely he will, there was no doubt about it but that was okay, Charles could deal with anything when he knew that he would be forgiven eventually. And that was the real problem here. Will Erik forgive him? The more Charles thought about it the less he was sure that coming back was good idea. What if Erik had moved on? Six months was a long time and without any contact from Charles at all… But he wrote that he will come back! Surely Erik would wait for him and wouldn’t throw himself in the arms of another would he? Charles felt panic rising up in his chest, he should never have left at all in the first place. What if he was coming back to late? What if Erik wont even let him see their children? 

He knew that it was the panic attack but he was getting a strange feeling, that he made a worst decision in his life when he decided to take the vacation from his family. Oh god, he screwed up a big time with this didn’t he?

Well, now was too late to mourn how stupid he had been, leaving when things got difficult instead of trying just a little bit harder. 

The cab ride was quick, traffic close to none which was quite unusual for this time of a day. Soon he found himself in front of the familiar building. Well, at least it looked that nothing had changed here, the trees around still cut with chirurgic precision, t here was still the same receptionist in the lobby who stumbled considerably when he saw Charles approach. 

“Misss-ter Xa-v-ier, you are back! Really nice to see you. I hope you have enjoyed your time.” Janos smiled tightly trying to recompose himself.

Not bothering to answer Charles made his way to the elevators and straight to the penthouse floor. In retrospect he really should have stopped to have a little chat with the guy. If he did, maybe he could have avoided what came next. 

When he arrived in front of the door he took a quick breath and knocked perhaps a little forcefully on the door. It took several second but finally he could hear someone approaching the door. Than the door burst open revealing his very husband wearing only a pair of old jeans and nothing more. He was laughing at something, his face relaxed. Then he turned his head to Charles his eyes hardening and his mouth pressed in a thin line. 

“Hey Erik, who is it?” Came a feminine voice from somewhere in the penthouse. But Erik didn’t answer, he was too preoccupied staring at Charles.

After few moments the owner of said voice probably got tired of waiting and Charles could here soft steps approaching them soon revealing one gorgeous blond woman who was probably around twenty five, slim but curvy and worst of all, clad in a pair of black leggings and what looked like one of Eriks shirts. The one that Charles bought him for last Christmas.

Charles suddenly couldn’t breathe, blood rushing to his head, throat constricting. So Erik didn’t wait for him after all, he quickly shut his eyes feeling the tears already trying to make their way out. He made it all the way here, he couldn’t lose it now. Not before he at least got to see his children. 

But before he could say anything Erik was quicker.

“Get out.” He whispered in ice cold voice. Well Charles didn’t expect a warm hug but still, that tone directed towards him hurt. He remembered Erik like this only once, and that was when the killer of his father was finally arrested and Erik was called as a witness to the court. Back then he never thought that this voice could someday be directed towards him. Funny how things change.

But still, he wouldn’t give up that easily. 

“Can I at least see them?” He asked in a small voice. 

“No.” Came the court answer.

“Please Erik. They are my children, I have the right to see them!” I tried little more forcefully. But my words seemed to work up Erik even more.

“Right! You have the audacity to talk to me about rights?!? You who left his own family without even looking back?!?”

“Erik, please…” I tried, but he manhandled me against the wall, growling.

“Please what Charles? You are talking about rights, what about their right to have a dotting, responsible parent who loves them unconditionally? What about their right to have a parent who doesn´t leave them when things get a little bit out of hand? Have you thought about that or were you too busy to enjoy your party time?” He was fuming now, the knuckles on the hand that held me turning white. 

I wanted to say something, that I was sorry, that he was right, beg for him to forgive me, but the words wouldn’t leave my mouth. And then he finally reigned himself and released me.

“Go from where you came from Charles. You doesn’t belong here anymore.” He said before going back to the apartment, slamming the door shut. 

The minute the door closed I couldn’t hold it anymore. The tears started painting my cheeks as I fell on the floor.

Erik hated me. What was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank every one for comments and kudos! Hope you liked this chapter. I decided that it will be a little longer than three chapter story so hope you wont get too bored before the end! :o)


End file.
